


things with wolves in (sometimes)

by Fncking_werewolves



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Not Beta Read, Useless Lesbians, i do love them, new and improved, sometimes AU, sometimes not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fncking_werewolves/pseuds/Fncking_werewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some belle/ruby one shots, ongoing. Mostly just fluff, i can't quite bring myself to hurt them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is easily distracted, Belle is not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mostly just writing these because I'm bitter about the lack of gay on ouat and honestly they're in love (fight me). 
> 
> Also I'm writing a much bigger Ruby/Lacey fic and am getting used to the characters (stay tuned?? I guess? Lacey needs some love too)

“Ruby.” Belle whispered, shifting her arm slightly. She went unheeded.

“Ruby.” Still, no response. She shifted her arm a little more.

_“Ruby.”_

The girl in question jumped a little, finally releasing the arm she’d been focusing her attention on. Belle tried to manoeuvre it so that she could finally see what her girlfriend had been up to for the past half an hour. When she saw, she let out a gasp, focusing a pointed glare at the wolf

“Ruby Lucas why on earth did you think it’d be a good idea to cover half my arm with this doodle of a-“ pausing, she squinted down at the scribbles “…a dog? Cat? Honestly Ruby what is this even supposed to be?”

Ruby raised her eyebrows, “Are you kidding me? It’s _clearly_ a dragon.”

Belle rolled her eyes, “Alright alright I’m sorry, did you really think it’d be a good idea to cover half my arm with this drawing of a _dragon?_ ”

She looked almost apologetic, “Sorry, I guess I got distracted and the pen was just there…” She paused, giving a sly smile, “You’d look hot with tattoos.”

Belle just gave her a look, leaning in for a kiss,

“much as I love your artistic endeavours, perhaps we should invest in a sketchbook of sorts, hm?” She chuckled, feeling Ruby laugh against her mouth as she went in for another kiss. “I can’t say I’m the biggest fan of being used as a canvas.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, sly smile still in place. “Duly noted.”

Stealing one last kiss, Belle went back to her book, not noticing how after a few minutes Ruby’s wandering fingers were once more toying with the pen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, college lectures and not so pure thoughts. Belle comes to the conclusion that theres quite a lot to say for gaining the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Belle would definitely not just stand by and let Ruby fluster her all willy nilly. 
> 
> I keep saying willy nilly, it's awful, I'm sorry

Belle shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable. She found her palms were growing sweaty, her mouth dry. Honestly, she was having trouble suppressing a moan. It was all highly inconvenient, and utterly unexpected.

All it had taken was one well timed question, one incredibly insightful rant, and she’d been reduced to a puddle. A slave to the thoughts that she was having more and more trouble keeping under control. Ruby Lucas. Ruby Lucas, in her strikingly red shirt and her silly little hat, who was tall and gorgeous and had these leather pants and those legs that just- Anyway, Belle returned to the matter at hand.

She found herself resisting the urge to swear.

How was it in any way possible that this girl - this girl, who just so happened to already be the target of Belle’s gigantic hopeless crush - had the nerve to come out with this absolutely brilliant perspective on the works of T.S Eliot. Just, how dare she.

And now, because of this insight into her apparently brilliant mind - one which, it’s worth pointing out, stunned the lecturer himself into silence - Belle’s train of thought was having trouble going places that didn’t involve her launching herself halfway across the lecture hall and snogging the questioning look right off of Miss Lucas’ gorgeous little face. The whole thing was quite barbaric really.

And so, she was sentenced to spend the duration of the class in a state somewhere between insanely frustrated and slightly turned on. God damn these beautiful smart girls, going around and being perfect all willy-nilly, it was as if they had no idea of the effect they were having.

 

*    *    *    *

 

She had to admit, she was pretty pleased with herself for actually rendering the lecturer speechless. Seriously, she knew she was smart, but even so - it would’ve been pretty hard to suppress the smug smirk crawling across her features.

At one point she’d even thought he might go as far as to give her a little applause, rouse the students into a song praising her glorious brain, present her with a medal. Well, okay, maybe not, but a girl can dream, can’t she?

One thing she was a little pissed about, however, was the murderous glares she’d been getting from the cute brunette at the other side of the hall. Maybe pissed was the wrong word, more like disappointed? Offended? Seriously the attention was one thing but she had no idea what she’d done to make this girl look at her like she’d killed her puppy or something. It was unnerving.

She’d tried to meet her gaze a few times, shoot a few questioning glances, but the girl just totally blanked her, ignored them completely. Rude.

Frowning, she tried to work out if she’d actually done anything wrong. The problem with this was that she didn’t think she’d ever actually had a conversation with the girl - cute as she may be - let alone said anything offensive. Surely she couldn’t have gotten so hot and bothered over Ruby’s response to a poem? Like, people can disagree and all but this would be treating it like a personal attack.

Her frown deepened. She tried to focus on the lecture again but was having no luck, every few minutes she’d once again become aware of mystery girl’s eyes on her and just get distracted all over again. Feeling guilty for something you don’t even know if you did most definitely sucks.

No, this had to be resolved. She glanced at the clock, the lecture was almost over - thank god. She started to gather her things, steeling herself for the impending confrontation.

 

*    *    *    *

 

Belle breathed a shaky sigh of relief as the bell sounded, releasing her white knuckle grip on the desk, she bent down to gather her books, anxious to get back to her dorm room. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer that it’d be empty, there were some - ahem - _things_ she had to take care of, and if her roommate was in, well, needless to say that just wouldn’t do at all.

As she packed her books into her bag she idly wondered what Ruby would be doing after class, where those perfect legs would be taking her, then - of its own accord - her mind prompted the thought of _‘what if she, too, is rushing back to her dorm room, what if she’s in the same mindset as i am, what if we were to go together, what if-‘_

She was abruptly distracted from the heat coiling in her gut by a light tapping on her shoulder, followed by an a decidedly determined sounding “hi.” She almost dropped her books.

Turning to face the very girl she had just been having decidedly not appropriate thoughts about, she tried desperately to connect her brain to her mouth. However, it wasn’t going according to plan and the overall effect left her gaping like a fish, cheeks glowing a light pink for good measure.

Eventually, she managed to mumble out something resembling a ‘hello’ and was left staring up at a slightly confused looking Ruby Lucas, seemingly unable to think anything past _‘oh wow she’s tall.’_

Belle watched as Ruby’s face turned a little more serious, concern flashing across her features,

“Um, I know we’ve never really spoken but this whole lesson you’ve kinda been staring at me like I murdered your grandma or something, so, I thought I’d come over here and see, I mean, I just want to know, what’s the deal? Have I offended you in some way, did you not like something I said?”

Belle was once again struck speechless as she watched the other girl talk, guilt and embarrassment mingling in her stomach as she noted the furrowed grown, the apologetic tone. Something in it pulled her back to reality and she began to smile.

“…I mean if it’s something I’ve done I’m really sorry but I can’t think of-“

“No!”

Ruby’s head snapped up at that, eyebrows basically at her hairline. Smooth Belle, smooth.

“I mean, no, you haven’t done anything wrong - and the apology’s all mine…”

Belle took a second to collect her thoughts, thinking that if the floor were to open up and swallow her into some hell dimension right this second she’d probably prefer that over this embarrassment.

“I just, you were very interesting, in class today. It threw me a bit is all. I’m sorry for staring.”

Ruby cocked her head to the side, a slow smile spreading across her features

“Interesting? Really?”

Taking a breath, Belle allowed her face to twist into a smirk. She would _not_ be thrown by this girl’s obvious gorgeousness, previous embarrassment be damned. It was now or never, and she was damn well going to give as good as she got.

It helped a little that the slow burn was still very much present at the bottom of her stomach, making her that little bit more courageous.

She took a step closer to Ruby, noting the way her wolfish grin seemed to falter a little.

“Really. You’re quite brilliant you know.”

Ruby shrugged at this, the slightest tinge of a blush showing across her features,

“I do try.”

Another step forward.

“And you’re awfully distracting, honestly.”

Belle didn’t miss the way Ruby’s eyes flicked down to her lips, they were really standing quite close now. Nor did she miss the now unmistakeable blush. Another smug smirk, _aha! triumph!_ Ruby seemed to be the speechless one now, and looking awfully tense. After a good few seconds she managed to breathe out an “Oh?”

“Mmhm…” Was the sole response. Ruby, now a proper firetruck red, found herself in a bit of a staring match. A very heated staring match. Sweaty palms, dry throat, a definite lack of dryness in the- yup. Oh boy. She broke the gaze, looking down at her feet, and mumbled something incomprehensible.

Belle raised one eyebrow, giving the other girl a ‘what was that?” look, prompting her to repeat herself. (And inwardly praying she was going to say something more along the lines of ‘lets fuck right here on the desk’ and less along the lines of ‘I need to leave right this instant you creep’)

Ruby looked up and cleared her throat, the determined look once again gracing her features “It’s Belle, right? Belle French?” 

Belle nodded.

Ruby took a breath.

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me sometime? Y’know, like a date?”

The sudden urge to shout ‘OF BLOODY COURSE I WOULD YOU ADORABLE IDIOT’’ and jump around the room was one that Belle was incredibly relieved she could repress. Instead, she took a minute to appreciate the beauty that was an incredibly nervous Ruby Lucas, arranged her face into what she hoped was a coy smile, and simply said yes, she would love to.

She could’ve sworn that Ruby’s grin took up about 90% of her face, in the most beautiful way possible, as the girl reached over, plucking the phone out of Belle’s breast-pocket (Honestly she thought she’d been in the middle of some deeply inappropriate daydream before she realised why that hand was going there) and started to type, what was presumably, her number in.

Tucking the phone back into her pocket, she gave a wink. All traces of her previous embarrassment gone, she continued to grin down at Belle, who was currently having trouble working out at what point she once again lost the upper hand,

“Tomorrow night, okay? Call me.”

And then she was gone, practically bounding out of the lecture hall, and Belle was left - once again - a speechless puddle.

_Oh dear lord, this girl is going to be the end of me._


End file.
